


What a vampire smells

by Bootifulbabyboop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Spooktober, Possession, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootifulbabyboop/pseuds/Bootifulbabyboop
Summary: It was a normal day until a vampire smelt her blood and refused to leave
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

The bluenette expected nothing more than an ordinary day as thats how the the day started. Wake up late ? Check. Fall over? Check. The day was long but she was ecstatic when she finally got to go home .  
Unfortunately , with her key trait being clumsiness , she dropped straight down the stairs and grazed her knee which stang sharply . In a gasp of pain she covered it with her hand and was startled to feel ab oozing liquif which she quickly identified as blood.  
With caution , she steadied her feet to stand up but was soon pushed right back down. Marinette winced and looked up in confusion which quickly settled when she saw the most dashing man she had ever seen. His strong build and silky blonde hair brought out the red in his eyes . it took her a moment to realise that red eyes arent exactly normal and let out a shocked gasp.  
"y-y-your ey-eyes" was all she managed to stutter out. A wolfish smirk appeared on his face as he leant down towards her ear whispeing  
"Id be careful with blood as sweet as that princess" before walking away with an air of grace.  
To say marinette was confused was an understatement. Sweet blood? Last time she bit her lip it tasted metallic . She pushed the incident to the back of her mind and there it stayed until later in the week when she heard a rasping on her window 

To say she was terrified is an understatement and when the window started opening her terror amplified to an intense level.  
She scooted backwards but her position was given away by the gasp she let out when she spotted mr sweet blood from this morning however this time his eyes were a piercing green and he was wearing a cape. Her mind wandered to the silky material but was suddenly snapped out of as he moved towards her.  
"w-who are y-you ? H-how do y-you kn-know where i-i li-live" escaped her mouth.  
His peircing eyes stared at her until she let out a gulp. Leaning over him he grinned showing of his teeth , two of which were very sharp. fangs? No it cant be - All her life marinette had known vampires to be fiction. But it all made sense and made her legs tremble.  
"Well purrr-inces , Im adrien and i found you by your scent" the man , adrien stated causing her to gulp.  
"v-va-vampire" was all the blunette managed to sneak out causing the Blonde to smirk  
"Scared princess?" which resulted in a shake of the head (which was clearly forced but she chose not to adress this).  
"Im sorry for my intrusion but i couldnt stay away - ive never smelt blood quite so sweet little darling" .  
Despite the whole situation , the blunettes face lit up read as he continued.  
"Dont worry though , no over vampire will try to taste it"  
"Because youre mine , Miss Dupain-Cheng"


	2. Yours??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure youve at and Drank today my lovies

"y...yours" she stuttered in confusion. What did he mean? The way he said it made her sound like an object which she certainly wasn't.  
"yes - you're MINE" the man growled at her in a deep voice but marinette seemed indifferent, almost bored.   
She looked straight up into his red eyes and smacked him straight across the face  
"I Do NOT belong to anyone! Especially not someone as demanding as you" she exclaimed "its called kidnapping and i am not going to be one of your victims"  
She held her bags tightly and walked away from the man.   
He looked up at the blunette in awe. No one had stood up to him like that before.   
"make no mistake, you will be mine miss cheng"


End file.
